popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
DTO
- 16▾= - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = The very popular English teacher |birthplace = Yokohama, born and raised in Kobe |birthdate = September 6th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Brown |hcolor = Orange |hobby = Being live and reading (manga??) |like = Explosions, wheat rice with grated yams and beef tongue, cream puff custard |dislike = Kids who sleep in my class. I won't have it! |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 |appearance2 = pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music ラピストリア, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Grunge-Des Happy Hardcore (ee'MALL) Beat 4 DB 徹頭徹尾Thrive at Perfect Fourth Funky sonic World |designer = chihiro, shio (PARTY♪, new animations), Ray (Lapistoria) }} Des-Teacher Oresama, also known as his acronym, DTO, is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 10. Personality きになる英語の先生は出席率100％で大人気！！ たまのいねむりはライブのせい・・・？ A very popular English teacher with a 100% attendance rate!! Is his dozing off because his live shows...?Music & Character page (Japanese) DTO is a very popular teacher in both his school and band activity. While at school, he is dedicated to teaching his students lessons, but he can be lazy as he falls asleep and reads manga a lot. Outside of school, he plays the guitar with his band at the live house. In Pop'n Music Lapistoria, DTO wields a blue jewel-shaped lapis. Character Information See DTO/Character Information. Appearance Grunge-Des DTO is a teacher with bright orange short hair and brown eyes. His attire is mostly school inspired, such as a white polo shirt with a cerulean tie, gray pants, and green slippers. He wears a pair of cerulean-colored headphones, and is shown with a gray pointer and a book. In his 2P color palette, DTO's hair color is altered to a light grayish green scale and his skin tone darkens. His eyes are simply black and his headset is yellow. DTO's top features make his tie turquoise, while his shirt is dark green. His pants are a light walnut color, and his slippers are white with socks are black. His 2P color palette is temporarily used in Happy Hardcore from ee'MALL 2nd avenue in Pop'n Music 10. Beat 4 DB DTO receives a new color palette. DTO's hair is now golden yellow and his skin is tan, while his eyes are green. His headset is gray instead of cerulean, and his neck tie blue. DTO's slipper's and pants are navy blue and worn with black socks. 徹頭徹尾Thrive at Perfect Fourth DTO is shown with a pair of new, white headphones, and he dons a blue dress shirt with a yellow neck tie, gray pants, and a pair of white socks with sandals. DTO's 2P gives him blond hair and blue eyes. His polo is white with a red tie and red pants. His headphones share the same colors. Cameos In Lapistoria, DTO makes cameos on Michiru and Sumire's Lose animations. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪:PARTY♪ Music & Character page (Japanese) 人気の英語の先生の授業はいっつも話が脱線するけどなぜだか心に残っていたりして。 かわいい生徒たちの無限の可能性を信じているからなのかもね！ The popular English teacher's class always gets sidetracked, though it remains in his mind for some reason. Maybe because he believes in his cute students' unlimited potential. Pop'n Music Lapistoria:Lapistoria Music & Character page (Japanese) 大人気の英語の先生の人気の秘密はハードコア授業！？ …って言うか～ノリノリ不足！全員～追試ィィィィ～！！ The favorite English teacher's popular secret is a hardcore class!? ...I mean lack of high spirits! Everyone~ additional tests~!! NET Self Trivia *DTO's animations in PARTY♪ are taken from his Pop'n Music 10 appearance. However, he is slightly recolored, writes different things on the chalkboard, and has a new LOSE animation. *DTO's birthdate is identical to Genes', Kanta's, and Cocoo's. *Hajime and Nickey create cameos as a band in DTO's FEVER! Win animation in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. *DTO's design in Pop'n Music Lapistoria marks Ray's first appearance in the pop'n music series. He was one of the designers of GITADORA. Gallery Animations Dto ani.gif|Neutral (Grunge-Des) DTO10Good.gif|Good DTO10Great.gif|Great DTO10Miss.gif|Miss DTO10Fever.gif|FEVER! DTO10Lose.gif|Lose DTO10Win.gif|Win DTO10FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Dto 2P Miss.gif|Miss (2P) DTO16Neutral.gif|Neutral (Beat 4 DB) DTO16Good.gif|Good DTO16Great.gif|Great DTO16Miss.gif|Miss DTO16Fever.gif|FEVER! DTO16Lose.gif|Lose DTO16Win.gif|Win DTOLPNeutral.gif|Neutral (徹頭徹尾Thrive at Perfect Fourth) DTOLPMiss.gif|Miss Merchandise DTO LT Win Card.jpg|DTO's Win Card (Lapistoria) Screenshots DTO2P.png|2P palette G_des.gif| Cha_main_dto_01.png|DTO's appearance in Pop'n Music Lapistoria References Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Characters Category:Males